


Fabulous

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex spends the day with her godmother. (Year 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and try to remember Alex is a genius also blessed with the wisdom of Athena if you think she's acting too mature for her age. 
> 
> If you're curious 36 Crazy Fashion and Runway Trends on urlesque.
> 
> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Zatanna Zatara didn't have any children of her own but she did have an adorable five-year-old goddaughter, Alexandria. Zatanna and Alex's godfather, Clark Kent, once had a friendly rivalry over who was the better godparent but that had slowly been disappearing since his twins were born three years ago. For Alex, time with her godfather now meant an afternoon with "the Kents", not that Alex minded, she was good friends with Jason and Jo Kent, even with the age difference. However, time with her godmother was still something special and all her own.

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining as Zatanna knocked on the backdoor of Wayne Manor after, literally, popping in.

"Good morning, Miss Zatanna." Alfred greeted as he opened the door.

"Morning, Alfred." She replied stepping into the kitchen of the Manor.

"Aunt Zee!" Alexandria squealed and jumped out her chair at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Moonbeam." Zatanna said, scooping up the kindergartener in a hug.

"Good Morning, Zatanna." A very pregnant Diana said from the table.

"Morning, Diana." The magician replied motioning for her to remain seated as best she could with her arms still full of five-year-old.

Diana nodded gratefully.

"Zanna." Bruce solemnly nodded from behind his lowered newspaper.

"Bruce." Zatanna lowered her voice, teasing her friend and causing his daughter to giggle.

Bruce successfully smothered his sigh.

Zatanna grinned and looked down at her goddaughter. "You ready to go, Moonbeam?"

"Almost." She chirped with a whole body wiggle that made Zatanna put her back on the ground.

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Diana asked looking meaningfully at her daughter.

Alex looked at her plate for a minute before taking one last grape off it and shoving it in her mouth. "I am now." She proclaimed, the grape causing a huge bump in her left cheek.

"A young lady should not speak with food in her mouth." Alfred gently chastised.

Alex quickly ate the grape and said "Sorry Alfred."

A lifetime of English propriety wouldn't allow the aged butler to roll his eyes like he wanted so he simply nodded with minor satisfaction.

"Alright, go put on your shoes." Diana said and Alex scampered off.

Without the presence of little ears in the kitchen, Bruce felt free to unnecessarily go over every rule even remotely related to protecting his daughter. Diana gave him an exasperated look but the magician suffered in silence with only a small smirk on her lips to give away her amusement at the overprotective father Bruce had become.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alfred was dropping off Zatanna and Alex downtown in front of Wayne Towers, a nice central location in the city. Zatanna took Alex's little hand in hers as Alfred pulled away and the little girl leaned back to look up at the skyscraper.

"My daddy works in this building." She said to Zatanna.

"I know." Zatanna replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"He says that it's an important piece of our family history." She continued.

"Uh huh." Zatanna said looking down at her.

"But that me and my brothers and sisters are our family's future and that makes us more important." She finished.

"When did he tell you this?" Zatanna asked, the surprise obvious in her voice.

"He says it all the time." Alex sighed. "I still think it's scary." She mumbled.

Zatanna tried to look at the iconic neo-gothic building from the perspective of a child, one who knew her life would forever be tied to both the physical building and everything it represented, and had to agree with her. "You're right, it is kind of scary."

Alex's eye widened in surprise that her godmother was agreeing with her.

"Come on, Moonbeam. The day is young as so are you." Zatanna joked with a large grin.

Alex nodded and the pair began walking down the street.

Zatanna regaled the little girl with stories from the magic shows she had recently put on in Spain until they were in front of the public library. Their first stop of the day was always story time at the library. It was something they only did together.

They silently went up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the imposing building and Zatanna held open the heavy door for Alex. The muffled quiet of the library replaced the noise of the busy city street as the door closed behind them and they headed straight up to the children's section on the third floor. They had arrived a few minutes early for story time, giving Alex enough time to get a good seat up front before the librarian began reading the book for the day, Fox in Socks.

Alex and the other children were quickly lost in Dr. Seuss' rhyming world and the adults happily faded into childhood memories and nostalgia. When the story was through the children and parents gave the librarian a quiet round of applause as they all fell back into the reality of the here and now. And while many others stayed to checkout books, Alex and Zatanna left the library and continued down the street towards the park.

It was now Alex's turn to regale the other with stories of recent events, tales of life from the point of view of a five-year-old. She told Zatanna, with almost uncontainable excitement, about an afternoon spent in the garage with her father while he worked on one of his cars. Zatanna could practically see the energetic girl in brightly colored overalls bent over to look under the car at Bruce with her dark ponytail dragging on the ground or happily skipping back and forth from the toolbox to Bruce bringing him the wrong tools and him trying to explain what he needed. She told Zatanna about her thrilling victory over her bicycle, riding it without training wheels for the first time in the long driveway of the Manor, under the watchful eye of her oldest brother, Dick, who had been home last weekend from college.

By now the street had changed from offices and civic buildings to a stretch of expensive boutiques. The pair continued their walk towards the park, only now stopping in front of each boutique they passed to look in the window at the display.

"Look at this one, Aunt Zee." Alex exclaimed pointing to one of the manikins in the window. "The skirt looks like a big slinky."

"Yeah or an exploded CD case." Zatanna said tilting her head.

Alex looked back in the window and made a face like someone told her she had just eaten a bug.

Zatanna laughed. "Come on."

"This looks like a spy coat!" Alex said in front of the next store display of trench coats.

"Very chic." Zatanna smiled at the girl's point of view.

"Hey, look at this one." Zatanna said a few windows later. "It looks like ropes."

"That's even weirder than the slinky skirt!" Alex exclaimed and they both laughed.

"I don't get it." Alex said a few windows later.

"What, Moonbeam?" Zatanna asked.

"There have been whole bunch of dresses, like five," she exclaimed holding up the right number of digits, "that the front is almost see-through." She looked aghast at her godmother. "Don't they know the whole point of clothes it to cover up stuff?"

"I guess they think it is covered up." Zatanna tried to explain.

"Well yeah but you can still see it." Alex waved her arm toward the manikin in the window. "It's just icky."

Zatanna smiled and they moved on down the street.

"Hey, I've been here." Alex said a few stores later.

"Yeah?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh huh, with my mom." Alex said. "They sell bags, little sparkly ones, mom uses them when her and daddy get all dressed up and go out."

"So no rope dresses there huh?" Zatanna joked.

"Nope, it's safe." Alex grinned.

The kindergarten heiress' honest critic of haute couture continued through the rest of the Fashion District until the crossed over into the Upper Eastside and its more normal spread of retail stores and small restaurants. On a whim they wandered into a dollar store where they found a rack of cheap sunglasses.

"How about these?" Zatanna asked after putting on a pair so large they covered half forehead and her cheeks.

"They make you look like Mrs. Vreeland when she's in the paper." Alex giggled.

"I'll take that as a no." Zatanna laughed, knowing that Alex was referring to the paparazzi photos of hung-over Veronica Vreeland that frequently graced the cover of the tabloids.

"How about these for you?" Zatanna asked holding up a pair of much smaller wraparound shades with a highly reflective coating.

Alex slipped them on and Zatanna held her up to the fuzzy mirror built into the spinning plastic rack.

"I look like a space cadet." Alex giggled taking them off.

"Do you even know what a space cadet is?" Zatanna asked.

Alex thought for a minute. "Not really." She shrugged unworried.

"How 'bout these, Aunt Zee?" She asked holding up a pair of black cat eye sunglasses with rhinestones decorating the exaggerated corners.

Zatanna slipped them on and asked, "How do I look, darling?" with the appropriate accent to complete the joke.

"Fabulous." Alex joked back.

They actually weren't bad, in a completely ridiculous, girls just wanna have fun, kind of way.

"What do you think, Moonbeam?" Zatanna asked holding up a pair of equally ridiculous red heart shaped sunglasses.

Alex put them on and Zatanna held her up to the mirror again.

"I kinda like them." Alex giggled.

Zatanna paid for the ridiculous sunglasses, a whopping seven dollars, and when the pimply-faced cashier asked if she wanted as bag she replied "No, we'll wear them out, darling" in the same accent as before, causing Alex to giggle uncontrollably. When the door swung closed behind them the cashier was still scratching his head.

"You hungry, Moonbeam?" Zatanna asked outside the dollar store.

"Starving." Alex replied.

"What do you want for lunch?" The magician asked, looking down at her.

"Pizza!" She exclaimed.

Zatanna laughed at her excitement over junk food knowing Alfred would be disgusted and headed toward one of her favorite little pizzerias less than a block away.

They each got a piece of pizza, which Alex observed was bigger than her head, and a drink and walked across the street to have a makeshift picnic in the park. When the greasy treat was consumed and the trash thrown away, the duo laid down in the grass to gaze up at the clouds.

They laid there for over an hour pointing out shapes in the sky to each other. A world of dinosaurs and bunnies, rocket ships and tugboats, top hats and candy canes floated above them and all seriousness was lost in the whimsy of the activity.

All too soon it was time to go. They brushed the grass off each other and started toward where they planned to meet Alfred for the trip back to the Manor. The walk took them through a good bit of the park and they briefly stopped for ice cream to eat on their way to the car. They beat Alfred to the meeting place by a couple of minutes but only because they were early. Zatanna did a quick check of Alex's face when she spotted the car on the approach to make sure all evidence of the ice cream was gone.

Alfred eyed Zatanna suspiciously through the rearview mirror when the sugar rush from the ice cream fully kicked in only a few minutes after he picked them up. Zatanna did her best to look oblivious and innocent for the length of the drive.

Once they were back at Wayne Manor Alex rushed into the house. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, and any of her siblings that would listen, about her day with her godmother. Zatanna couldn't help but smile as she trailed after her at a much more sedate pace.

When Zatanna reached the den Alex was sitting on her father's lap telling him about the rope dress. Jason and Cassandra were sitting nearby smirking, whatever they had been doing interrupted by their little sister. Jason's eyes flicked between the sunglasses Zatanna had pushed into her hair when she had come inside and the sunglasses still perched on Alex's nose.

"Love the shades." Jason teased the older woman.

"They're Fabulous!" Alex exclaimed from her father's lap with an ear-to-ear grin.

* * *

**Virtual cupcakes for everyone who reviews!**


End file.
